Merely Players
by libraryloser
Summary: According to Dumbledore's Beedle the Bard notes, a Hogwarts musical has only been attempted ONCE. Lily Evans would like everyone to know that particular disaster was NOT her fault. Blame Sirius. Or blame James's admittedly attractive arms, if you must.
1. The Last Resort

**A/N: I had originally posted three chapters of this fic but then stopped because I kinda lost where I was going with it. I'm am happy to announce that the story is FINISHED. Written. Done. Which means that I went back and re-wrote the first three chapters (now posted here) and the next... several chapters to the end. I will be adding the new chapters every couple days. I hope you like the story. **

**It is inspired by JKR's Tales of Beedle the Bard, and I would like to give her full credit for the characters, the Fountain story, and everything else she came up with. There's my disclaimer. When I read Dumbledore's commentary on the Fountain of Fair Fortune, I knew exactly who put on the pantomime. I think every real fan knew it, so I can't believe no one's written it down yet! Here is that story...**

The Last Resort

"You look like you're about to pull your hair out, Evans. Something I can do to help?"

"You can go away. I need to think, Potter."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'd do anything for you, darlin."

As I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious wink, a horrible though came upon me. What if James Potter was my only hope to get out of this mess?

I, Lily Evans, never leave a project incomplete. I finish what I start! Which is why the bind I currently find myself in is particularly distressing to me.

It was three weeks before school ended for Christmas holidays when Professor Beery of Herbology asked me to stay after class. For a moment, I was worried failed our last pop-quiz (not likely), but he put my thoughts at ease immediately. "Miss Evans! Dear, did you enjoy pruning the Tentaculas today?"

I thought that an indirect answer would be the most appropriate for this situation. "Eh, well, I'm pleased that I managed to keep all my fingers."

He gave a wheezy laugh and nodded. "That's a triumph. You are always so clever, Miss Evans." He paused and eyed me thoughtfully. "I asked you to stay after because I was hoping for your help with a little project."

Naturally, the word "project" committed me to my answer. "Absolutely. What do you need?"

He reached into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a small leather-bound book with peeling edges. The purple calligraphy on the front was faded was surrounded by a whimsical drawing of a stump, a hairy heart, and a pot with a foot protruding.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" I asked.

"So you know it? I wasn't sure, you being muggle-born and what-not, but you are very clever with books." Professor Beery looked pleased. "I had a great idea. It is a truly grand notion, and I'm sure you'll agree. Have you ever heard of the Portsmouth Players?" When I shook my head, he continued. "They were a group of travelling play-actors who put on the most glorious performances. I was a member for thirteen years before I became a teacher. I played Julius Caesar!"

I was clearly supposed to be impressed by this, so I said "Oooh!" and nodded for him to continue.

"I was thinking, why not put together my two passions. Teaching and acting! We could put on a yuletide pantomime of a Beedle story!"

I considered this for a moment. The more I thought, the more the idea appealed to me. "That sounds like… fun! We could hold auditions in a few days. I could transcribe the story into script before then, I'm sure. We could have it in the Great Hall, the day before we leave for Christmas Hols! Alice could write songs and you could direct…"

"I have students to teach, Miss Evans. I was hoping you would be willing to direct. I know it's a big responsibility, but who better to handle it than one of our star pupils?"

Direct? Wow, what an honor! "Absolutely I will. Oh, this will be fun! I will keep you posted on everything!"

"I expect nothing less than the best from you. Good luck, dear!"

I squeezed the worn copy of Beedle's stories to my chest as I bounded from the room. I had to get started right away if I wanted to pull this off before Christmas!

When I arrived in the common room, Alice was frowning over an essay and chewing on the end of her quill so that the feather was clumping together.

"That's a dirty habit," I told her.

She stuck her tongue out. "Where have you been? I thought that I was going to have to rescue you from detention or something."

"Right, me in detention. Like that will ever happen."

We both giggled, and she pushed her essay aside. "So, what are you glowing about? Another present from Potter?" She was mischievously eying the book in my hand.

I rolled my eyes (which I do frequently in Potter-context, I've noticed). "I hexed him so badly for that singing cherub-gram, I'm not expecting anything else too soon." I explained all about Professor Beery's request, and by the end, she looked almost as excited as I was. The artistic side of her took over, which is exactly what I was counting on. "Let's make posters to announce auditions! Then you can work on the script, and I'll work on songs!"

"Perfect." I summoned some colored paper from a supply cabinet in the corner, and Alice did the same with her art pencils from up the stairs in our dorm. After about twenty minutes, we had a poster for the common room and one for the great hall.

**Announcing the first ever Hogwarts Yuletide Pantomime!**

_**To be performed on December 19**__**th**__** at 6:30pm in the Great Hall**_

_**Open auditions being held in classroom 314B this Thursday from 3:00-5:30**_

"The glitter was a great touch, Alice," I said, admiring her colorful masterpieces.

"Thanks! Now, we just wait until Thursday."

That night I could barely sleep. All I could think about for the next two days was script lines and lighting scenarios. Alice, too, sat on the end of her bed and hummed little melodies, writing inspired lines for the musical numbers. When Thursday rolled around, we both ran to check out the audition sign-up sheet. "Of course," Alice said, "I want to play Altheda. Girl power!"

I laughed. "I think I'll be too busy directing to play a part, which is probably for the best. I'm sure there are a ton of people who want parts, though. I only hope that droll old Melina Marchbanks hasn't signed up. I can't stand her."

Alice gave me a knowing look. "Because she is Sirius's girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "I, unlike every other girl in this crazy school, do _not_ like Sirius Black. He's just a monster with nice hair."

We had arrived at the bulletin board. I peeked up eagerly.

My stomach dropped into my shoes. No one had signed up.

"Oh, no, Lils!" Alice gave me a half-hug. "What do we do now?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I can't let Professor Beery down. He was counting on me!"

"Maybe people forgot to sign up, but they'll come to auditions anyway," she tried. "It's worth a shot."

"I guess."

But no one came. I sat in classroom 314Bwith a notebook and a copy of the script for a whole half-hour after the scheduled audition time and didn't see a soul.

At 6:00pm, I leaned forward and banged my head on the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered, hands in my tangled mess of red wavy hair.

"You look like you're about to pull your hair out, Evans. Something I can do to help?" The voice made me jump, although I knew its amused tone very well. I slowly lifted my head up and saw James Potter leaning against the table. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and the robe of his uniform was thrown over his arm. It seemed like he had mussed his uniform on purpose to match his rumpled black hair, which was falling a little bit in his face. Right now, I did not want to deal with his disorderliness.

"You can go away, Potter. I need to think."

"Fine."

I was caught off guard. He hadn't even bugged me for a date. "Really?"

"Sure. I'd do anything for you, darlin'."

He always had an angle. I rolled my eyes, but an unwelcome thought began to creep into my mind. Here was Mr. Popular himself, who claimed to be at my service. And to be honest, I really needed some help. I needed people to audition for my play, and I needed them soon if I was going to have this thing ready by Christmas.

"Anything?" I asked hesitantly. _Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it!_

"Anything but stay away from you." He grinned.

I completely ignored that last remark. He was the theater-type, alright.

"Potter, I am supposed to be putting on a yuletide pantomime. I need help."

He pulled a face. "Pantomime? Me? I can't tonight, love, I have quidditch practice in an hour, you see…"

I crossed my arms and looked away. "So much for 'anything'."

He sighed. "Well, no offense, Evans, but a pantomime sounds a bit dorky. You want a Mansion in the south of France? I'll make it happen. Magic carpet ride? Done. Diamonds and flowers and chocolate every day for the rest of your life? No problem. But Evans, I can't besmirch the reputation for a pantomime. Eh, incidentally, what play are you doing?"

"A script I made for the Fountain of Fair Fortune, from Beedle's stories."

"Blast. I love that story."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He seemed to think it over for an awfully long time. I was pouting hopelessly and began doodling on my script. My paper was covered in mopey theater masks before he spoke again.

"Alright, Evans, I'll do it. Just know, though, that you owe me. Big time."

"Wait. You will?" I honestly hadn't expected this from him. I thought he was unpredictable, but even I hadn't seen this coming.

"I'll do it. Reschedule auditions for this same time tomorrow, and you'll have a full house." He ran his hand restlessly through his hair. "Gah, a pantomime. The guys are gonna kill me."

**A/N: There ya go, all edited and shiny-new :) P.S.: For my regular reviewers who have wondered where the heck I've been for the past... year... the answer is... I've been graduating college! Training a horse! And... getting engaged and planning my wedding! Yes. I'm a busy girl .Which is why I decided to wait until the story was all written. No more waiting for you! Congratulate me in a review, please.**


	2. The Auditioneers

**A/N: Chapter two, also re-edited and revamped. Yay!**

_The Auditioneers_

When I walked into classroom 314B the next day, it was empty again. At first I thought that Potter had forgotten. It would be just like him to set me up like this.

But then I noticed a note taped inside the door.

_Evans:_

_Due to an unforeseeably large number of auditioneers (is that the word? Auditioneers?) I have moved the group to a larger room. We are in the blocked-off corridor on the fourth floor, which Professor Dippet unblocked-off just so we could use it._

_I myself will not be auditioning, as I am not much of an actor, but I would be glad to help you out with directing. As head boy and girl, we should be able to pull it off, don't you think? See you at audition time!_

_James_

_PS: Professor Dippet said we can use the corridor for any purpose we need. I'm pretty sure he meant that he thinks we should use it for snogging. Seriously, he was practically elbowing me and winking._

Ah, there it is.

I burned the note on the tip of my wand (seriously, what was James thinking leaving something like that lying around?) and headed up the nearest staircase to the fourth floor. It was a twisting path to get to the old corridor, but I knew where I was going because I could hear a large amount of voices coming from down the way. Female voices.

Squealing female voices.

When I turned the last corner, I found myself in a choking crowd of practically every girl in the whole school. What on _earth_…?

"Potter?" I called. "James Potter?"

"He's up there!" A third year Ravenclaw belted, pointing towards the end of the corridor, where James and his three best friends stood on a stage-like elevated platform. I pushed my way through the crowd, getting pinched and hair-pulled several times in the process. When I reached the platform, I tried to climb up only to be shoved off by Peter Pettigrew. James's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Not _her,_ Peter!" He yelled, whacking his friend upside the head.

"Sorry, James. You said to keep all the girls off the platform until their turn!"

"The auditioneers, Peter, not the director. Come on up, Evans, sorry about this lug."

I glared at the hand he offered down to me, but having little choice but to accept, I let him pull me up. I almost toppled back off the little platform, but he snaked his arm around my waist to catch me.

"Careful, now," he muttered, and released me.

I steadied myself (from the fall… obviously not James catching me … because I hadn't at all noticed how the sleeves of his white button-down shirt were maybe a bit tight on the bicep, so clearly his arm was nothing that would fluster me… I mean…) and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's a good thing you play quidditch," I said.

He smirked. Perhaps I should have clarified that it was not because of his tight-sleeved biceps that I am grateful for quidditch. I am not at all attracted to his upper-arms. I just meant that he was good at catching things. Like me falling off a platform.

"Potter, what on earth are all these people here for?" I stared wide-eyed out at the rolling, heaving crowd of screaming girls.

"They are here to audition," he said simply.

I couldn't believe that. "Yesterday _no one_ wanted to. What did you _do?"_

Remus grunted and held up a flier. It was Lily's advertisement for auditions, with one minor adjustment. Underneath Lily's billing as director, in James's handwriting, was scrawled the words "_Sirius Black will be playing the part of the gallant Sir Luckless_."

I gasped. "You mean all these girls are here because they think they're gonna get to snog Black?"

James shrugged. "I told Sirius about your bind and, like a true mate, he volunteered. He even said he would be okay with using the kissing scene at the end for the audition piece."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He's gonna let every girl in here kiss him for their audition?"

Remus chuckled. "The sad thing is that this won't even be a record for him."

My mouth was slightly agape as I looked at James for confirmation of this ridiculous claim. He wasn't joking.

James grinned at me. "Alright, Miss Director, let's get this thing rolling."

I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at my throat and muttered "_Sonorus" _to amplify my voice. "Alright everybody. I know you're all here because you want a chance to kiss Sirius Black—"

"And don't worry, you'll get to!" Sirius added. Our voices were briefly drowned out by screams from the crowd.

I waited to go on. "But we're looking for legitimate actresses here. So clear out if you don't want to go through the long and grueling process of putting on a play."

No one moved, but someone did scream out "I love you Sirius Black!"

"Alright!" I tried to shout over the crowd. "You there, you're first." I pointed to a curly-haired girl who was fairly close to the stage, and Peter helped pull her up. "Here's the script," I offered her, "and you just need to read the highlighted part."

She gave a huge grin and took the script. "Gallant Sir Luckless," she gushed. "You have proven yourself worthy, and I am truly delighted to accept your hand. _Amata leans forward for a kiss_. _Sir Luckless kisses her_."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to read the parentheses; you just do what they say."

"Oh." She looked at Sirius hopefully. "Do I still get a kiss?"

"Maybe if you get a callback," I offered. _Not likely._" Next!"

The next girl presented her lines with little to no emotion until the moment of the kiss. When she said "truly delighted to accept your hand" she said it in such an insisting voice that Sirius stepped back nervously. The girl then grabbed him by his tie and yanked him down for a heated kiss.

"That's enough," I said, looking around for the next in line. They didn't stop kissing. "I said that's enough! Sirius!"

"Ikhant sees gah ma ip inner tee!" He cried back.

"What?"

"Ma ip ma ip!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and dragged the girl off from him by the shoulder. "Geez, do I need to spray you with a hose?" the girl glared and sauntered off the stage towards her squealing friends. I turned to Sirius, who was hiding behind Remus. "What were you saying, Sirius?"

"I was _saying_ I can't stop, she's got my lip in her teeth! Oww…" He put his hand up and wiped his mouth off. "These girls are crazy!"

"You volunteered," I reminded him.

"Only because James threatened me at wandpoint," he mumbled, his gray-blue eyes fixed sullenly on his friend.

I looked at James quizzically. "James?"

James ran a hand through his hair and gave Sirius an innocent look. "Moving on…" he said. "Who's next?"

I had to turn my attention back to the squealing crowd, but not before giving James one last suspicious look. Once the next girl began her lines, I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "What would possess a boy to hold his own best friend at wandpoint to help with a pantomime?"

"You." He said simply before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I told you I'd do anything for you. It's not just talk, you know."

His lips brushed my ear as he whispered and I was almost certain that he'd done it on purpose.

"Who's next?" I cried, my voice shooting up comically high.

**A/N: Please. Pretty please. You're getting 3 edited chapters and one brand spanking new chapter all in one day. Please review?**


	3. Kind of an Okay Guy

**A/N: What do you think so far? Don't forget, I have a fiance' now to beat you up if you don't review. He's hot, too.**

_Kind of an Okay Guy_

That night, James and I sat up late pouring over notes from the audition. It should have been quite cozy there in front of the common room fire, but I found myself oddly uncomfortable. I had not found time to talk to Alice about the whole James-doing-something-sweet thing, and I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it. In the mean time I had decided to write it off as a phase, like that month when he swore off spaghetti because Irish International had lost the World Cup _again_ to Italy.

"I think that's a 'no' on Ann Peakes," I said. "Anyway, she hasn't got time for rehearsal because she's captaining the Gobstones Club."

"Good idea," he replied. He pushed his glasses, which had been sliding further towards the end of his nose, back up towards the bridge with the tip of his quill. It dropped ink on his cheek, but I decided with a smirk not to tell him.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No," I answered quickly. "Mary Macdonald wasn't half bad. Shall we put her down for the role of Amata?"

"No. Amata's the one who's got to snog Sir Luckless, right?"

"Right."

"The whole Sirius thing was just a ruse to get people to try out. I promised him we'd put his girlfriend Melina down as Amata. But Mary can play Asha."

I nodded. "And I told Alice she could do Altheda's role."

He laughed. "We're not very impartial judges, are we? My best friend is Sir Luckless; his girlfriend is Amata; and your best friend is Altheda! The only honest actor in the bunch is Mary Macdonald, and who really cares about Asha's part anyway?"

I turned up my nose, indignant. "Alice is an excellent actress. And besides, she's writing the musical numbers, so it's only fair."

"I was teasing you, Evans." He made a final mark on the parchment. "There. We can post this on the bulletin board first thing tomorrow morning."

"Is it dorky that I'm excited about this?" I asked him.

"It's dorky that you'll admit it," he smirked, but the effect was ruined when a yawn broke through. "I should get to bed. I have to meet Karen for breakfast."

I looked up so fast my neck cricked. "Karen Dollin?"

"Yeah, she asked me out after auditions. I thought, sure, why not?"

"Because she wears old-lady perfume and doesn't respect the dress code."

"Are you jealous, Miss Evans?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I snorted. "She's only dating you to get a part in the pantomime, anyway."

He frowned as though that thought had not yet occurred to him, but his expression cleared almost instantly. "Well, we'll find out first thing tomorrow morning, won't we?" He handed me the cast list abruptly. "Goodnight, Evans."

He rose from his chair and turned so quickly to leave that the parchment stack on the table scattered to the floor. Potter swept right up the stairs as though he hadn't seen. As I re-stacked the parchment, I realized that I had genuinely upset him.

_It's James_, I thought. _He'll get over it. _At least I hoped he would so I wouldn't have to feel guilty.

The next day at breakfast, the great hall was filled with glum girls. The only ones that appeared pleased with themselves were Melina, Mary, and Alice. I noticed that Karen Dollin was sitting with her usual group of girlfriends, and as I passed I heard a snatch of her conversation.

"—Naturally I told him to bugger off this morning, he and that _swot_ Lily Evans giving the parts to their friends only—"

But the dark-eyed girl next to her shushed her when she saw me passing.

I didn't care much about what I had overheard—I had been expecting it—but I did look around to see James sitting in his usual spot with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Potter was stabbing moodily at a kipper on his plate. When he looked up and saw me, he muttered something darkly to Sirius, pushed his plate away, and swept past me and out the door.

I don't know why, but I had half a mind to follow him out. I don't think he would have taken Karen's ditching nearly as hard if I hadn't hurt his pride by suggesting it the night before, but Alice was waving to me from the end of the bench.

I slid in beside her as she pulled some parchment from her knapsack.

"I've got a song started! Listen to this," she said.

"_Come on, all you broken hearts, come on one and all_

_There is mending for your maladies beyond the garden's wall!_

_When you find your burden has become too much to bear_

_Find your way into the fountain to dismiss your disrepair._

_Now every unfortunate will come forth to contend_

_For the chance to bathe within will bring misfortune to its end!"_

She grinned at me, not at all ashamed of the attention she had drawn, and not that she should have been. "That was perfect, Alice! Oh, wait till we show James, it will brighten his day!"

"What's the matter with James's day?" she asked, shuffling the song sheets back into a notebook.

"Drama, that's all I can say. A bunch of drama."

"All the world is a stage," she said theatrically. "The men and women are merely players."

"What's that?"

"Shakespeare, darling," she grinned. With that, we set into our breakfasts.

Despite James's foul mood that morning, he was waiting patiently in the common room when classes commenced for the day.

"Afternoon, Evans. Shall we get to work? Where's Alice?"

"She's working on some songs up in the dormitory, so she'll be down later. Wait until you hear what she has so far. It's excellent!"

"Good. What would you like to do first?"

He seemed overly polite and guarded. Despite the fact that I don't like James that much, it was downright depressing working with a James that is… well, depressed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Are you… sure?"

"Yes. "

There was a long pause on both ends, and then, "Are you _sure—"_

"I am perfectly fine, Evans, so let's get to work, yeah?"

I was a bit taken aback, but I supposed that it wasn't my business and he would talk if he wanted to.

"Okay, well, here's a copy of the script. I was thinking we could go over it for any spots that need tweaking." I handed him a thick stack of parchment and pulled out a quill. He set to work proof-reading quietly.

Our quills scratched about the papers for a bit before the silence and tension got too uncomfortable. "James, I'm sorry about the Karen thing."

He looked up at me in surprise.

"Really," I said. "I should never have suggested that she would only date you to get a part in the play."

"You were right about that, though," he said turning back to his paper and crossing out several lines so hard he tore the parchment.

I put my hand over his to stop his furious scribbling. He froze and stared at his hand for a long minute before sliding his gaze up to me curiously.

When we locked eyes I gave him a soft smile. "You're an okay guy. You didn't deserve that."

He searched my face for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Well, it's good to know you think I'm an '_okay guy_.' That must be the closest thing I've ever gotten to a compliment from you, Evans."

"Heh," I replied weakly, nonchalantly removing my hand from overtop of his. _He wouldn't be saying that if he had heard my subconscious's traitorous remarks about his upper arms._ "Don't get used to it, Potter."


	4. Shaking Cats and Tossing Cookies

**A/N: Drumroll please... new chapter! And it's the longest yet. Your welcome. Exciting stuff!**

_Shaking Cats and Tossing Cookies_

"Mary, may I borrow your hairbrush? Mine's muggle, it doesn't have that smoothing charm thing on it…"

"Sure, Lily. And thanks again for giving me a part in the pantomime. I'm so excited!" Mary handed me her hairbrush from two sinks over, where she was putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Mornings in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories are always hectic, but this particular one seemed even worse than usual. Alice was having a lie-in through breakfast because she had been off doing who-knows-what until after twelve last night, and the only reason I heard her come in was because James and I lost track of time editing the script and doodling set design ideas. As it turns out, James is excellent at doodling, as he should be with all the practice he gets during History of Magic.

Long story short, I overslept, showered in a hurry, and was now trying to make myself presentable for breakfast. I needed to be presentable because James and I had not finished our work last night and had agreed to work on it over breakfast, and of course you need to look nice when you are in a professional business relationship like this.

Ahem.

"Susan, have you got blush?"

"I've got bronzer, but you can use it."

"Naw, red-heads look orange in bronzer," I sighed.

"Here you go, Lil," said Alice, appearing at last with a pot of spring-rose blush.

"Life-saver!" I cried.

Alice's eyebrows rose towards her hairline. "What do you mean, life-saver? You never wear blush. Why do you need it so badly today? Come on, spill."

Mary and Susan had both fallen silent to eavesdrop. I shrugged. "I am… having… breakfastwithPotter."

Alice was struck speechless.

"It's no big deal. Just pantomime stuff," I said.

She was still frozen, so I took the moment of silence as an opportunity to tie my hair back with an ivory ribbon and swiftly exit the room with a roll of my eyes.

"For heaven's sake!" I huffed as I trotted down the stairs. "It's just breakfast."

When I arrived in the Great Hall, Potter was nowhere to be seen. I thought I must be early, but then I spotted his friends sitting down by themselves. They began to mutter furiously when they saw me walk in, though I'm sure Lupin noticed me watching, so I walked up to them.

"Morning Evans," he said.

"Morning, Lupin." I noticed that Black was looking very amused about something and was about to speak before Lupin gave him a warning look and continued.

"Potter won't be at breakfast today. He sends his apologies."

"Oh," I said, a bit surprised. "Why not?"

"He's sick," answered Pettigrew.

Black snorted. Remus elbowed him. Then they stared at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, eyeing Black suspiciously. He looked positively gleeful. And Remus looked… sheepish?

"Nothing," they chorused together.

I could definitely see why these were Potter's best mates. They're nuttier than he is.

"Alright then… tell him I hope he feels better." I went to go find a spot to sit, but I could hear the boys laughing behind me. I resisted the urge to turn and glare and instead took a seat next to Frank Longbottom, who was sitting by himself.

"Hullo, Frank," I smiled at him.

"Morning, Lily. Say, is Alice coming down to breakfast today?"

"I dunno," I said. "I think she's coming late. She was up half the night and only got up a few minutes ago."

"You don't say."

"Yeah." I thought about that for a moment. "You know, she's been acting so oddly lately. And it's not just her!" I looked up from my porridge to see Frank avoiding eye-contact.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning a bit pink in his ears.

"James Potter is behaving oddly too. He's supposed to be down here helping me plan this pantomime, but his friends claim he's ill. But they were laughing! Now tell me, if he was really ill, don't you suppose his friends would be more concerned?"

"Well, I might know something about that…"

"Yeah?"

Frank chuckled a little. "This morning when James was getting dressed, he seemed rushed, and when he said he had to meet you, Sirius and the guys started heckling him about it. You see, he called it a 'professional business breakfast' or some rot like that, but Sirius told him it sounded like a date… so James got nervous and started fussing with his tie and his hair and such. It's really Sirius's fault… he told James that if he blew this breakfast, he'd probably never get another chance at a real date with you, at which point James became so nervous he ran into the loo and tossed his cookies."

"Tossed his…?"

"You know…" Frank mimed vomiting into his hands.

"He threw up?"

"Yeah. Poor guy was whiter than Nearly Headless Nick."

I had to clap my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. "I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for James Potter!"

"Why's that? Morning, Frank," Alice added, having finally arrived looking rather nicer than usual.

"He's ill," I explained.

"That's too bad; he's supposed to be helping, isn't he? I suppose we could just do choreography today. We don't need his help for that."

"Yes, that sounds good." I started on my breakfast, as did Alice and Frank, glancing furtively at one another. About what, I couldn't say.

Afterwards we headed to Charm's class, which I had first thing in the morning. We were working on mobiliarbus spells, which were supposed to make inanimate things move about. It had been quite easy when we started in third year, but now that we had to cast the spell nonverbally, it was a bit trickier.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" I thought, pointing my wand at the ball I was supposed to send rolling across the floor. It gave a little hop and a bounce before falling right back into place. Nonverbal spells had never been my specialty.

"Here, let me help," said a voice beside me. I turned to see Potter, explicitly avoiding eye-contact.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about breakfast. Had a stomach bug or something."

He didn't catch my smirk.

"What you do," he said, motioning with his wand, "is wiggle your wand. Don't just point; shoo it along. Tell that bouncy ball you mean business."

I rolled my eyes, but was pleasantly surprised when it worked perfectly.

"Well done Miss Evans!"cheered Professor Flitwick. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Thanks James," I mumbled.

"No problem. What's the plan for practice today?"

"Choreography."

His eyes bugged. "Ya mean dancing?"

"Yes," I said simply. "But you don't need to come. Actually, I was hoping you would talk to Professor Dumbledore about making some set pieces. We need a working Fountain of Fair Fortune and a hill that the girls and Sirius can climb without actually going anywhere. I know you're the star of his Transfiguration class, and he's bound to help out if you ask."

"That sounds great. And good luck getting Sirius to dance." He sauntered back over to his desk, where Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were charming their chairs to race each other down the aisle. Sirius's chair won handily.

After classes finally ended for the day, I rushed to the empty classroom I had reserved for pantomime practice. Sirius, Mary, Melina, and Alice were already there, reading over the first song that Alice had written out.

"See here," Alice was saying, "everyone is waiting for the chance to get into the garden. The fountain at the heart of the garden is said to have the power to heal anything, but only one person can bathe in the fountain. I sing two lines, and Melina, you're next."

Melina nodded and began to belt out the lyrics.

"_When you find your burden has become too much to bear_

_Find your way into the fountain to dismiss your disrepair!"_

The rest of us sat in stunned silence. It wasn't the best. To be honest, Melina's singing was akin to the noise a cat would make if it were put into a box and shaken, only louder.

Alice cringed. "It's okay, Melina… we'll work on that. Mary? You're next."

Mary, who had been discreetly hiding a horrified look behind her script during Melina's solo, hurried to clear her expression and sing her part.

Alice looked relieved; Mary, at least, could stay on pitch.

"Great," I said. "So, now, there is a little bit of dancing. There will be a whole crowd of people in this scene hoping to get into the garden, so the steps will be quite easy. Just step to the left twice, to the right twice, now twirl around with your arms up…"

At least Melina was able to perform the dance steps flawlessly.

Sirius, who had been watching his girlfriend with distaste since hearing her sing, turned to me after the girls' dance and asked, "What do I do?"

"Well, you enter next. We're going to be playing up your lucklessness, so you're going to run in late. You've got your own little song here." I handed him the song sheet Alice had written up last night.

Sirius read it over, gave a little laugh, and began.

"_Can't believe I'm late again—I hope I haven't missed my chance…"_

I was actually pleasantly surprised to hear that Sirius had nice bass voice that stayed on key and he finished the whole verse without any trouble.

Alice clapped her hands. "That was perfect, Sirius. Now, you bumble around a bit while Asha, Amata and I introduce our stories to each other."

Mary cleared her throat and began her monologue. I listened to the three girls present their lines, vaguely aware of the classroom door opening and closing behind me, announcing someone's arrival.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "How's it going, Evans?" Potter asked.

I turned and smiled at him. "Quite well. Only, I wish we had made them do voice auditions. Melina can't sing a line without sounding strangled," I mumbled quietly.

He leaned towards me and whispered with a conspirational tone. "I know for a fact Sirius can sing. Once he drank three bottles of firewhiskey at a family Christmas party and performed the entire first act of _The Barber of Seville_."

"_Figaro, Figaro!_" I sang quietly.

He cringed, jestingly. "Lucky for you, there's no voice audition to be director."

I elbowed him. "Tosh! I have the voice of an angel."

"You have the everything of an angel."

I rolled my eyes but blushed, realizing that the girls had finished their lines and were waiting for more direction. "Um, okay Sirius, now you cross the stage…" I said quickly, trying to cover my embarrassment. Alice was smirking at me.

More than an hour later, I felt that we had perfected the scene. Alice stayed in the room with Melina, attempting to inch the girl's voice closer to tolerable. Sirius disappeared shortly after, no longer able to stomach his girlfriend's screeching, and mumbled something about helping Mary with her monologue. This left James and I to work on props and set.

We set off to see professor Kettleburn in his office, which was a long walk across the castle towards the ground entrance. James thought the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was our best bet for procuring the giant white worm in the second act. Before we were two steps out of the rehearsal room, James launched into an excited explanation of his meeting with professor Dumbledore.

"He said it would be no problem to make the fountain for us, and the moving mountain. He actually seemed pleased to hear we were doing a pantomime together. He said something about leadership needing partnership and the creation of the head boy and girl position being exactly for this purpose. Or maybe he was talking about his pumpkin juice. I really can never tell with that man…"

I smiled knowingly. "He's your hero, isn't he." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course. What that man can do with a wand…"

_That's what she said, _I thought. I giggled. It was immature, but hanging out with the Marauders was bound to start rubbing off on me…

"Very funny, Evans. But you know what I mean. It's magical."

That made me laugh even harder.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Well, well, our head girl has a sense of humor after all. Who would have guessed?"

"I'm in show business. If you don't have a sense of humor, you won't survive!"

We were nearing professor Kettleburn's office by that time.

"You know, Lily, I'm enjoying this much more than I thought I would."

"The pantomime?"

"Yes, but I mostly meant working with you. You've been much more… tolerable of me than you have been in the past."

I felt heat creeping up under my collar. I identified the feeling as shame—shame for having treated Potter so poorly in the past. "I'm eternally grateful to you Potter, you know that. I couldn't have done this without you."

He turned to give me a brilliant smile, and I was saved from having to say more by the sharp rap of his knuckles on Kettleburn's door.

**A/N: Eh? Eh? Let me know what you are thinking in a review! Oh, and kudos to everyone who caught the Shakespeare reference of Merely Players before Alice explained it to you.**


	5. When You Do Dance

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read the Tales of Beedle the Bard, I strongly suggest it (at least the Fountain of Fair Fortune, along with the commentary by Albus Dumbledore). You will still be able to understand this story without it though, and in chapter 7 of this fic you will witness the performance of the play to at least get the story. When reading Beedle, it should become immediately apparent where the idea for this story came from! Without further ado...**

_When You Do Dance_

One week later, I was astounded by the progress the play had taken. Professor Dumbledore had presented us with a beautiful Fountain of Fair Fortune exactly like Beedle's illustrations. The enchanted no-wet-water sparkled in the light of the rehearsal room's lamp, and I could only imagine the way it would glitter under the stage lights. We also had a sloping mountain, about fifteen feet tall and twenty feet wide, with concealed stairs that rotated so the players could appear to climb and climb but make no progress. Dumbledore admitted to having borrowed the idea from a muggle technology that Potter explained as an "escapator."

"You mean an escalator?" I giggled.

"No, Evans, I think I remember what he said."

I rolled my eyes.

There were only two remaining details that had me concerned. Professor Kettleburn had promised us a giant white worm to use by the day of the play. I had to take his word for it that it was a tricky sort of engorgement charm that probably shouldn't be done too soon, but that is was "really nothing to worry about." I hoped he was right and that he would come through in the end.

My second worry had more to do with the script and the actors. Melina's dancing was wonderful, but her singing was no nearer to resembling music. The opening scene, where she depicts her tragic love story to the crowd, was horribly awkward. It was difficult to understand the character's heartbreak when all anyone really wanted to do was laugh at the actress's voice.

"I just don't know what to do!" I sighed to James in one of our planning sessions. "I want her to show pain and longing for her lost lover, but all I'm getting is a pain in my ears!"

"We could have her lip synch," he suggested.

I shook my head. "If she can't speak in tempo with the music, there is no way she could match her lips to someone else's singing."

He frowned, deep in thought. Then the frown lines on his forehead abruptly disappeared. "I've got it! Don't have her sing at all!"

"But James, how will she tell the story of Amata?"

A small, hesitant smile crossed his face. "Listen," he said softly, gently. "When you love someone with all your heart, but you know you can never have them… there are no words for that."

I swallowed but didn't speak because there was some sort of heavy emotion that rang in his voice and burned just behind his eyes that made me nervous.

" So," he prompted at my silence, "we give her no words."

I cleared my throat and tried to push the image of his face a moment ago from my mind. "I don't understand what you mean."

He nodded, expecting this. "I'll show you."

He stood up from the desk and grabbed my hand. I reflexively pulled back, but he rolled his eyes and kept a firm grip on my hand. "Dance with me, Evans."

_A couple hours later, in the rehearsal room_

"Alright, everyone, James and I have done a major rewrite in the script. Instead of singing your monologues in the beginning, we are going to have you dance and act them out!" I smiled at the positive reaction from the players. Mary looked thrilled and Melina and Sirius looked relieved.

"I asked for a bit of help from some other students who showed interest in the auditions, because I've added a couple new male roles, just for this part." I nodded to Frank Longbottom and Carter Brown, who had joined the cast only a few minutes before.

James circulated the room, passing out the scene rewrite. I had gone straight to Alice after James showed me his plan and she was right on board with it. It only took her a few minutes to change the musical number for the scene, her fingers flying over the keys of her piano while she recorded her new song on a magical wireless radio.

I nodded to her, and prodded the wireless with her wand so it played back the music.

Under our direction, the players began to act out their background stories. Mary, as Asha, danced about happily, then, as the music became more ominous, she stumbled, weakened and fell faintly to the ground. She reached out for help but none came; there was no way to cure her malady. The music trembled off and she became still, posed with the back of her hand dramatically across rested on her forehead as though she were feeling faint.

The music grew cheerful again and Alice, as Altheda, skipped proud and carefree about the stage, clutching a cloth satchel. Frank Longbottom crept up behind her, masked like a thief, and pulled his wand, while the piano notes tinkled threateningly. Alice gave an exaggerated start, dropping her wand and leaving her unarmed. Her serious face almost broke into a grin as Frank yanked the satchel from her hands and ran off, but she recovered like the excellent actress she was and pulled a look of frightened helplessness. She, too, froze into a pose next to Mary, staring into her empty hands as though she had lost everything.

Finally it was Melina's turn. She danced on to stage with Carter Brown guiding her, leading her in an elegant waltz. She stared sappily up at him. She wouldn't be winning an Oscar any time soon, but the audience wouldn't be able to miss the impression of deep love that the music implied, sweet and hopeful. After a moment, the music changed fading into something desolate and heartbreakingly beautiful. Carter let go of Melina, turned, and walked off the stage, leaving her to dance alone. As the music faded out, she froze into a pose as well, reaching longingly towards the place where her love had disappeared.

I burst into applause. "Bravo! That was amazing!"

Alice nodded, bounding towards me. "That was perfect, Lily!"

I shrugged. "Actually, it was James's idea."

"Who knew that James had a director's mind buried under all that hair gel?" Alice giggled, smiling at James, who self-consciously ran a hand through his hair.

"It was nothing," he said. "It just came to me."

"You'll have to thank your muse later," Sirius said.

"I plan to," James replied, sneaking a glance at me. I blushed.

I saw Alice giving me a side-long look from under her bangs. Her smirk was loaded. "That's enough rehearsal for today, I think," she said breathlessly. It was clear she wanted to get out away from all these people and ask me a million questions. "See you all tomorrow!" She gave a general wave to the room and a wink to Frank Longbottom, whose ears turned pink, before dragging me out into the corridor.

"Spill everything Lily. You're James's _muse?_"

If possible, I turned even redder as we turned the corner and speed-walked down the hall to the common room. "He was trying to come up with an idea to present the scene without Melina having to _sing_," I said.

She nodded as we flew through the portrait hole and across the room. "Then what?" she asked, charging up the stairs with me in tow. We arrived at our dorm room, blessedly empty, and pounced onto my bed, drawing the curtains. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, he got an idea. He said that we could have her do the whole scene silently, which was ideal… I mean, you've heard the girl sing…"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Get on with it!"

"He said… he said that when you love someone that much, but you can't have them… there are no words for it. Or something like that. Only he looked like… he looked like he _knew._"

Alice's face was blank for a moment, and then her mouth popped open. "He's in love with you!"

I shook my head. "No! I mean, he asks me out continually… but it's _Potter_! It's never been anything _serious!_ It has to be something else. Maybe a girl from his past?

"Maybe…" Alice said. "Or maybe he's in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice."

"Well, he likes you for certain."

"I think maybe he does, a little. But again, it's Potter. If he has a thing for me, it will be short lived."

Alice was pouting. "Fine, be that way. What happened then?"

"Well, I asked him to explain his plan for the play intro, so he took my hand and we started dancing."

"Just like that?" Alice had swung from glum to giddy in a second.

"Yep."

Alice was silent for a minute, thinking over all I had said.

I became lost in thought too. I reflected back on his exact words, trying to decipher the meaning behind each one. I replayed the scene in my head—him taking my hand, my surprise at how well his broomstick-calloused fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between mine, his other arm reaching behind and resting gently on the small of my back. I remembered being taken off guard when he steered me into a waltz—surprised not only that he could deftly perform the three beat step, but also that I picked it up so quickly under his direction. I remembered that, as always, the tie of his uniform hung loose and the tail of his shirt was half untucked and I hadn't minded at all because I had realized then how perfectly the disorderly look suited him.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this, Potter?" I had asked him.

He gave me a half-smile. "Annual family Christmas gala for my father's business chums. It's a black-tie affair."

"You're very good at it."

"I don't usually enjoy it this much, though." His voice had turned husky; there was that emotion burning in his hazel eyes again, and I found that I couldn't meet them anymore.

We danced for a moment more when he let me go and walked away from me, across the room. It caught me off guard, but then I remembered that he was showing me his idea for the pantomime scene.

"And when the lover walks away, Amata stares longingly after him, just like that," he had said. "You get the whole scene without Melina uttering a word."

_Just like that_, he had said. Was I staring longingly? I hadn't meant to, not at all. I hoped he thought I was acting, if I had.

But I wasn't acting, not at all. Even now in my dormitory, my hands missed his hands; my waist missed him arms. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was certain it was trouble.

"Well?" Alice asked, snapping me back to the present. "What are you going to do about this?"

"About what?" I asked, confused. Could she tell? Did she read the softening towards James- I mean Potter- in my eyes?

"You have a boy in _possible-maybe-like_ with you Lily. You can't just ignore that. You have to find a way to let him down easy or you'll break his heart. I mean, you have to _work_ together until Christmas!"

"Oh, right."

"What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant… that I liked him back."

Alice startled me by bursting out laughing. "_You_ like _James Potter_? Of course I wouldn't think that! It's a miracle you're getting along with him at all."

I finally started laughing along with her. Of course, I had just been caught up in the moment. Everyone knows I loathe James Potter. If I was being very generous, I might say that he has very nice upper arms.

And that's all.

**A/N: Brownie points if you can identify the origin of the chapter title? Come on, you Shakespeare buffs, I know you're out there. Shameless review plug.**


	6. Seriously Important Matters

**A/N: Title from last chapter comes from:  
**

**"When you do dance, I wish you**  
**A wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do**  
**Nothing but that."  
**

**The Winter's Tale (IV, iv, 159-161**

**So you are forewarned, this chapter contains plenty of silly fluffiness, which the story could definitely use!**

_Seriously Important Matters_**  
**

"Two steps to the left, two steps to the right, and twirl…!" Alice was chanting, waving her wand like a conductor's baton. Professor Beery had stopped by for the first rehearsal with the full cast. All of the people, playing wizards and muggles alike, had gathered into the rehearsal room one week before the production to learn the dance for the opening scene.

"Excellent, Miss Evans, very well done!" Beery cheered, clapping his hands. "That dance number in the beginning was perfect!"

"Thank you, professor."

"How is the set coming?"

I cringed. James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had begun painting the set that very morning. We had found that unlike James, who was very skilled in doodling, Remus spent very little of his class time drawing and much more taking notes. As a result, the garden hedges had taken on a very… abstract look.

"It's coming along alright, professor," I replied smiling sweetly to hide my fib. "The fountain looks lovely." That much, at least, was true.

"Good, good. I'll be back for the dress rehearsal. Keep up the good work, Miss Evans!" With that, the professor waddled out of the room.

I turned back to the stage, where Melina and Sirius had begun to rehearse their kiss scene with much enthusiasm.

"Easy there, Romeo," I said.

"You talking to me?" James asked, entering the classroom. Remus and Peter followed him in, the former covered head to toe in green paint.

"Lupin, what on earth happened to you?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "Apparently you need to be artistic to even charm paint on to the canvas… I don't think I've ever had a spell turn out so poorly before!"

"He was attacked by his own garden hedge," Peter added. "I just used a paintbrush. Seems I'm the smart one after all, eh Moony?"

"Apparently."

James turned to me, laughing. "Don't worry about it, Evans. We'll sort it out before the big night."

"I hope so. Professor Beery was just here and I had to lie a bit about our progress."

"The hedges will be perfect," Remus assured me. He drew out his wand, his jaw set with determination. "Come on, Peter. The hedge may have won the battle, but we'll win the war." His voice faded as he and Pettigrew marched back out the door, bound for the props room.

"Don't worry," James said as he saw my forehead wrinkle with concern. "I'm on it." He began to follow his friends before I stopped him.

"First, James, could you pull Sirius off Melina and get them to stop kissing long enough to say some lines?"

He nodded, redirecting himself towards the stage. "I'm on it."

My eyes followed him back and forth with amusement. "Some hot chocolate might be nice, too, as it's a bit nippy in here."

"I'm on it." He spun himself back towards the door, no doubt to head for the kitchens.

"And I'd like a kitten, while you're at it. I've always wanted one."

"I'm on… what?" He stopped in place, his sudden redirection almost toppling him over.

I burst into giggles. "Oh, James, just go help Remus."

He put his hands on his hips. "You know, Evans, you're not playing very nice." But he was smiling too.

"All I'd really like is for you to keep the set from coming to grief." I knotted my fingers in my hair. "I'm afraid this is all going to be a disaster. I don't want to fail and have everyone laugh at me."

His face became serious and he walked over to me, and to my great surprise, swept me up in a big bear hug. The force of it knocked the breath out of me before he set me down.

"It's going to be great, Evans, and no one will laugh at you."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, James."

He put on an innocent look. "Because they are all afraid of you."

He was out the door before I could properly aim my wand at him. Instead, I turned it towards the stage and aimed for Sirius and Melina.

"_Aguamenti_!" A stream of cold water shot from the end of my wand and doused them, successfully getting their attention and breaking them apart. "Can we focus on the script, please?"

Melina gave me a dark look, but nodded, and Sirius chuckled while wringing out his shirt sleeves.

As they went back to rehearsing, Alice trotted up to my side and elbowed me.

"Why are you so _red_, Lily? Your face about matches your hair."

I sighed. "I have to talk to you about something, Alice."

Her eyes sparkled. "About a certain _someone, _I hope? You were _supposed_ to be letting him down easy, but that _hug_ just now! What are you playing at?" Her voice had shrunk to a conspiratorial whisper.

I turned to look at her seriously. "That… didn't really go according to plan. There have been… new developments."

I watched as Alice's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Abruptly, she turned to the stage, composing her expression long enough to shout "Rehearsal is canceled everyone!" before grabbing me by the hand and running from the room. We raced across the castle, through the Gryffindor portrait hole, and up the stairs, flopping breathlessly onto my bed.

"Explain yourself," she demanded as soon as we had caught our breaths. "Immediately."

I nodded. "I'm not sure what I think about things. I'm almost fairly certain he likes me. And I'm certain that won't last long. But the issue is that I've come to…"

"You've come to _fancy_ him!" Alice squealed.

"NO." I said firmly. Alice sobered and cocked her head in confusion.

I sighed and attempted to explain. "I've come to tolerate him, that's for certain. I think I have… _befriended_ him."

She furrowed her brow in concentration. "I see. Which makes dealing with his liking of you and letting him down easily…"

"Complicated," I finished.

"So you don't fancy him."

"…"

"Lily, you're scaring me. I asked you if you fancy James Potter and you didn't say _anything._"

"No, no, no. I wouldn't go straight to _fancy_."

"What would you go to, then?" she asked dryly.

I took a deep breath. "Now please, don't ever say _anything_, because what I'm about to tell you means _nothing_, and if it were to mean something… that is to say… fine. James Potter has the most perfect upper arms in the world. There, I said it. But I don't like him that way at all."

Alice stared blankly at me before bursting into giggles. "Is that all?"

"Come on, Alice, that was hard for me."

She fell back on the bed, wheezing with laughter. "Of course you think he has nice arms. You're female! That doesn't mean you _like_ him!"

"Really? Oh good, I was so worried!" Her laughter put me right at ease. Silly, thinking I liked him… even maybe.

"For Merlin's sake, he's quidditch captain! He's in Dueling Club! He's got some _nice, toned_ arms due to all that, and if admitting that means you like him, then every girl in the school must have a crush on poor James, even me."

"Every girl in the school _does_ have a crush on James," I reminded her.

"But you and I have heads on our shoulders. In fact, I have a secret. You're my best friend, and I want you to know." She quivered with excitement.

"Oooh, am I finally to learn why you disappeared the other night and didn't come to bed until well after twelve?"

"Yes. I'd been kissing… Frank Longbottom! Oh, Lily, I like him so much!" She stood on the bed and twirled as I squealed with glee.

"Frank? Oh Alice, he's adorable!"

She was glowing. "Not just that, but he listens to everything I have to say and he's smart… I think he might ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Really? Wow!" My voice had gotten all breathy and I didn't even care, I was that happy for Alice.

"We were in one of the greenhouses all night, just talking. He knows a lot about plants and I've been having trouble in Herbology, so he asked me to meet him there after hours. We weren't supposed to be there and it was kind of spooky, so he held my hand, and we just started kissing!"

"That's great, Alice!"

"It turns out he's liked me for ages but hasn't said anything. I asked him how he finally got up the courage, and get this… he said that I looked so pretty in the moonlight, he couldn't help himself."

"Wow," I said again.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So see? Not every girl in the school has a crush on Potter. I don't. You don't. But we can both agree that he was excellent arms."

"Did you _see_ them when he picked me up and hugged me?"

Alice smirked. "Yes, they were very bulgy. When he flexes and his shirt sleeves get all tight around them…"

"I know!"

"So, Lily, you have nothing to worry about. But you're right. As his friend, it will be hard to let him down easy, so you will just have to pretend you don't know that he likes you."

I nodded with determination. "Alright. I can do that."

"At least until the pantomime is over and you don't have to work with him anymore."

"Oh, he'll be over me by then, anyway."

"Good." Her face suddenly became sheepish. "Do you think we should get back to work?"

"Probably."

We headed down the stairs, giggling the whole way and feeling very girly indeed.

The marauders met us in the common room. James was sprawled across a chair, but when he saw us appear in the stairway, he leapt to his feet and rushed over.

"Lily, are you okay? Sirius said you canceled rehearsal and rushed out. Are you ill?"

Alice giggled. "No, she's fine. We're fine."

"Oh." He still looked concerned. "What happened, then? You were all stressed about getting enough rehearsal time. It must have been important."

"We needed to have a very serious discussion," I said, straight-faced, but only just.

James waited, but when I didn't elaborate, urged us on. "Can I ask what about?"

"Your arms," Alice said.

My mouth popped open in shock, but I quickly snapped it shut.

"My… arms?"

"Yes," Alice answered simply.

"About whether or not they are nice," I added.

"You canceled rehearsal to discuss whether or not I have nice arms," he repeated.

"Yes," Alice said.

There was a long pause in which James looked back at Sirius for confirmation, or support, or perhaps reassurance that he wasn't hearing things. Sirius just shrugged, so James turned back to us. "And what have you decided?"

"Yes," I said. "Your arms are very nice. Now stop wasting time, James, we have to get back to rehearsal. We're making costumes tonight."

Alice linked her arm in mine and we headed for the door, barely passing through the portrait before bursting into laughter.

We could hear James's voice booming behind us. "You hear that, boys? My arms are very nice. Lily and Alice say so."

"Yes, Prongs, you're quite the stud," Sirius replied. "_Birds_. They're all nutters."

**A/N: Speaking of discussing serious matters, I have a bone to pick with you all. I noticed several new story alert/favorite notices, which is great, don't get me wrong! However, most of you did not review! Shame on you.**

**So I am employing a tactic that has worked very well in the past. If you simply cannot think of something to review or are simply too lazy, feel free to copy and past the following pre-approved review:**

**"Oh LibraryLoser, I know your birthday is this Friday and I heard you invited the Marauders. I wish I knew you because that sure sounds like a PARTY. But because I don't know your address and can't send you the red birthday stilettos that I know you really want, I hope you like this nice review I got you. Your story rocks. You rock. Happy B-day! Love, (your name here)."**

**Now was that so hard?**


	7. Supposedly Completely Prepared

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! My 22nd birthday is the reason this update took longer than usual.**

**Warning: this chapter, I feel, is a bit drab. It is here mainly for those who haven't read the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Dress rehearsal! **

_Supposedly Completely Prepared_

The last week before the pantomime flew by. I couldn't believe how well things were going. Everyone's lines were spot on, and even Melina could sing when she was called to. The dance numbers were step-perfect and the set had been repaired. Before I knew it, it was Thursday evening and we were turning the Great Hall into an enchanted garden for the performance the next night.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" I said in unison with James, Remus, Alice, and Peter. Together, we lifted Dumbledore's glittering fountain and floated it down the aisle between the long tables to the large stage that had replaced the head table. It came to rest at the far end of the stage, where disillusionment charms were placed on it until the last act, when it would appear.

"Well done, everyone!" I said when the job was finished. The cast looked up at me from beside the stage, their faces glowing, happy with achievement. "You've all done really well and worked very hard. I'm really grateful to all of you who have worked to make this a success. Everyone, go get in costume! Dress rehearsal starts in fifteen minutes, but we're going to have fun with this, okay?"

"Alright!" came the collective cheer from the cast. They scattered off to various common rooms and loos to dress. The only person left in the hall with me was James, who would be in charge of the play's enchantments and had no costume to put on.

"What do you think?" he asked me, looking at the stage.

"It's lovely. I have a good feeling about this, James."

"Me too. You've been great."

"So have you."

He shrugged.

"No, really!" I said. He turned to look at me and I gave him a huge smile. "This whole thing never would have happened if you hadn't saved me. The cast would consist of me and Alice, and that's all. Some pantomime. I owe you… so much."

He got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "How much, exactly?"

But before I could answer, people came flooding back into the hall to start rehearsal.

When they had all had assembled, I called out, "Okay, places, everyone!"

I nodded to James, who pointed his wand at the lights and said "_Nox_." The lights in the hall went out. With a wave of our wands together, the curtain rose and the stage lights came on. I saw James cue the opening music.

The cast, dressed as Medieval witches, wizards, and muggles alike, crowded around the first set, which was a huge hedge wall. Alice began to sing the first lines, joined by Mary and Melina (who had been taking voice lessons and was really only half-bad).

"_Come on, all you broken hearts, come on one and all_

_There is mending for your maladies beyond the garden's wall!_

_When you find your burden has become too much to bear_

_Find your way into the fountain to dismiss your disrepair._

_Now every unfortunate will come forth to contend_

_For the chance to bathe within will bring misfortune to its end!"_

Various cast members began to sing about their reasons for coming to the fountain, one at a time coming to the front of the stage.

_"I have been told I'm not too smart!"_

_"I'm grouchy, cold, and have no heart!"_

_"I cannot see!"_

_"I cannot hear!"_

_"I always sneeze when trees are near!_

_Achoo!"_

That was when Alice's arrangement of music picked up and Mary, Melina and Alice (as Asha, Amata and Altheada respectively) began to dance their stories of misfortune. Asha was sick of a malady no Healer could cure, Altheda was robbed of all her money and possessions and was powerless, and Amata was deserted by the man she loved. The choreographed dances expressed each story perfectly.

"I simply must get in to that garden!" Asha sighed weakly. "The healing powers of the fountain within are my only hope to be cured!"

"But I must get into the fountain as well!" Said Amata.

"We'll go together," suggested Altheda. "If I get chosen, I will take you both with me."

The other two women nodded in agreement and they locked their hands together.

That's when Sirius stumbled in as Sir Luckless, fully clad in a suit of armor. I couldn't help but laugh as he brushed himself off and ran towards the wall, singing as he went.

"_Can't believe I'm late again—I hope I haven't missed my chance!_

_My broomstick bucked me off and I got grass-stains on my pants!_

_So I changed into my armor with no trousers underneath_

_Until I found I had no belt loops to hang up my sword and sheath!_

_Now I'm in a rush and just in case you couldn't see_

_Nobody needs a fountain wish as bad as luckless me!"_

At that moment, creeping vines from the garden (green-gloved arms of an actor hiding in the hedge) wrapped around Asha's arm, pulling her into the hedge. Asha grabbed Altheda, who grabbed Amata, and they began to be pulled into the hedge together.

But Sir Luckless finished his dance then, tripping side-long into the three witches, and together, the four of them fell into the garden. The lights dimmed.

"That was perfect!" I shouted. "Only, Sirius, try not to be so _smooth_. You're supposed to be bumbling!"

"Not in my nature!" He shouted from the darkness.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned when I caught James's annoyed expression as he re-lit the stage lights. The scene had changed and all actors but the three witches and the knight were left, standing in an enchanted garden.

The rehearsal went off beautifully. I wanted to laugh and cry at all the right moments as the four argued over who would bathe in the fountain, if they ever reached it.

The first test of the dress rehearsal came when the four reached their first obstacle to the fountain: the giant white worm that refused to let them pass.

"Lily, what is this?" Sirius asked, poking the white lump with his wand.

"Don't set it on fire, Sirius. It's just my pillow."

"Shouldn't it be a" (he pulled out his script) "a monstrous white worm, bloated and blind?"

"Yes, and Professor Kettleburn promised us a worm for tomorrow. But for tonight, we are practicing with my pillow. Just go with it," I said anxiously.

The charmed pillow then grunted out, "Pay me the proof of your pain!"

Sirius looked at the others and shrugged, and pretended to slash at the pillow with his sword. "It's no use," he told the three witches, back in character once more.

Asha began to weep dramatically that they would never get past the worm, and her falling tears caused the worm to disappear.

"Proof of your pain!" she said with a watery smile, wiping tears from her eyes. I had to hand it to Mary, she was a great actress. I saw Sirius give her a thumbs up.

They continued on towards the fountain and came to the escalator hill Dumbledore had made. After a few moments of walking up the hill but not making any progress onward, they began to mutter in frustration. James pointed his wand from offstage and the words "Pay me the fruit of your labors" appeared inscribed on the hill.

"What does that mean?" Wondered Altheda aloud.

"Who knows. We must keep going," Urged Amata.

They trudged on, and Asha sighed "we aren't getting any futher!"

"Courage, friends, and do not yield!" Altheda cried. She pretended to wipe sweat from her brow and flung it on the hill, which caused the words to disappear from the hillside and the four found that they were able to continue on their way.

"Fruit of your labor, I suppose," said Altheda, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping imaginary sweat from her brow.

That was when they came to a stream. It was really just a long blue river of fabric that I had stretched across the stage and charmed to shimmer and ripple, but the effect was kind of nice. A big rock beside it read "Pay me the treasure of your past."

"How will we get across?" wondered Asha.

At that point, Sir Luckless leapt into the "stream," splashed about, and screamed "Oh help! I'm drowning!" After a moment, he dragged himself back out and said plainly, "Well, ladies, swimming across is out."

I giggled and glanced at James, but he didn't notice. I started to wonder why I kept glancing at him. I suppose I wanted to see his reaction to the script I had written. He was smiling, which made me happy. Again I wondered why.

Back on stage, Amata was paying the stream the "Treasure of her past," removing memories of her vanished lover and dropping them into the river with her wand. It was a tricky effect that came down to creating a potion that looked like pensieve memories and would stick to her wand tip. Melina carried it in a vial in her pocket.

Once that was done, James whispered the spell to remove a disillusionment charm from the stepping stones in the river. When they appeared, the four crossed the river and came to the fountain, which James had also caused to appear.

Before they got there, Asha fell on the ground moaning. "My illness is taking me! I can't go on!"

Altheda rushed around to pick herbs and flowers and mixed them together in Sir Luckless's water gourd. When her potion was finished, she poured it into Asha's mouth.

Mary spit the "potion" out. "What _is_ that stuff!" she shouted. "I didn't know she was actually gonna make me drink it!"

"It's just soda water!" I called from off stage. "The leaves she threw in there were just mint leaves!"

"Oh," Mary said sheepishly.

"Yes," I said. "Moving on."

"I'm cured!" cried Mary as Asha, in character once more. "And we've reached the fountain!"

"Now who shall be the one to bathe in the fountain?" asked Sir Luckless. "It must be one of you. Your needs are greater than mine."

The witches began to sing and dance, beginning with the recently cured Asha.

"_This malady that struck at me when I was just a babe_

_has Vanished! I am cured! So let's let Altheda bathe!"_

Altheda shook her head and began to sing as well.

"_I have a notion that this potion means that I am saved!_

_I'll be rich! My hope is back! So let's let Amata bathe!"_

Amata shook her head as well and danced around the others.

"_Now I see that scoundrel, he-who-left-me was a knave!_

_I'm happy to have lost him! So let's let Sir Luckless bathe!"_

"Wow!" Said Sir Luckless. "I feel so…"

"Lucky?" Offered Amata.

"I might have to change my name," he grinned.

With that, he clanked into the fountain in full armor and splashed around for a moment. When he came out of the fountain, he bowed at Amata's feet.

"Please, Madam," he said. "You are the kindest and most beautiful woman I have ever beheld. Would you take my hand and my heart as your own?"

Amata nodded, looking gleeful. "Gallant Sir Luckless. You have proven yourself worthy, and I am truly delighted to accept your hand."

Sir Luckless stood up and put his arms around Amata, as rehearsed. However, I did notice that the kiss had lost a bit of its emotion on Sirius's end. Melina was as… enthusiastic… as ever.

As the four skipped arm-in-arm off the stage, James and I jumped and cheered for them.

"Well done, all of you!" James whooped. Then he turned and threw his arms around me. "We did it, Lily! We actually pulled this off!" He released me and stood back, holding me at arm's length. "You know what? You're amazing."

With that, he let go of me and walked off to join Sirius just past the curtain, leaving me a little flustered in his wake.

**A/N: Review please!**


	8. Peeves, Potter, and Poor Judgement

**A/N: If the last chapter was dull and drama-free, this is the opposite, that is to say, your reward for getting through the last one :) Enjoy, please.**

_Peeves, Potter, and Poor Judgement Paramount_

I left dress rehearsal determined to get a full night's sleep; lights out before 10 o'clock, but sleep seemed determined to evade me as anxieties about the pantomime plagued my mind. I tossed and turned for a solid hour before pushing my covers off and grabbing my dressing robe from the hook by my bed.

I headed down the stairs thinking that if I could only find out where the kitchens were, some warm milk could be just the ticket to help me sleep.

I also hoped that I wouldn't run into anyone because I hadn't been able to find my slippers and had to borrow Alice's embarrassing bunny ones instead. However, I hadn't passed through two corridors when Peeves swung down and pulled a rug out from under my feet, toppling me to the ground.

"_Curse _you, Peeves!" I growled, rubbing my bum where I'd landed.

"Not a very nice thing do," he chirped with a sly smile. "Cursing poor Peevesy when he's being _so nice_ to you."

"You think making me fall is being nice?"

"I should call Filch and tell him someone's out of bed at night, a-_sneak_ing and a-_creep_ing. Could call him right now, I could." He nodded and put his fingers to his mouth to whistle.

"I am Head Girl, Peeves. I am perfectly within my authority to do a nighttime patrol."

"Oh, we're _Head Girl_ are we?" He put his hands on his hips and mocked me in a high voice. "We have _authority_."

"Yes, we do. I mean, yes, I do! Now get out of my way, Peeves!" I swatted my hand at him, which was clearly a mistake.

"_FIIIIIILLLCH!_" He screeched. "Naughty naughty students creeping at night!"

It only took a moment for Filch to shuffle into view. He looked positively gleeful, rubbing his hands together and muttering excitedly. I caught the words "chains" and "ankles" before he lifted his lantern in my face. "What do we have here?" he sneered. "A little miss rule breaker out breaking rules, I think!"

"I'm Head Girl! I was only patrolling the corridors!" I cried in exasperation.

"And she's got _authority_," Peeves sang. "Don't forget that."

"We'll see who's got authority when we talk to your head of house about this! Detention, at the very least. Suspension, I should suggest. Expellation!" He quivered with anticipation.

"This is ridiculous," I sighed.

"Is there a problem over here?" a voice said from behind me. I never thought I'd be relieved to hear Potter's voice, but I truly was at that moment.

Filch was in his element. "_Two_ students out of bed! Rule-breaking is running rampant! I should make an example of you both."

Potter frowned at the old caretaker. "Mr. Filch, we discussed this with Headmaster Dippet two nights ago. You can't punish me for patrolling. It's part of my job."

Filch began to look very cross. "Fine, then, but what about her?" He jabbed a crooked finger at me, almost hitting my eye.

"She's Head Girl. It's exactly the same situation."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Yes," Potter said simply.

Filch spluttered nonsense for a moment, crossing and uncrossing his arms. "Bratty… insubordinate… patronizing… snotty…"

At that moment, Peeves decided to remind us all of his presence by sneezing wetly and loudly all over Filch. "Snotty! Who's the snotty one?" He cackled. Filched let out a roar of rage and began to wave his fists wildly at Peeves, who had flown up towards the ceiling and was mimicking Filch's tantrum.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. James was urging me down the hallway. "I think they'll be at it for awhile," he said. "We should make a break for it." We hurried down the corridor and around the corner, where he moved a tapestry to the side to reveal a concealed passageway. I stumbled as we walked through it and he had to catch me by my elbow and right me before we kept walking.

"Thanks Potter. I owe you… again."

"No worries. Incidentally, what _were_ you doing out of bed after hours?"

I sniffed. "I was patrolling, like I said."

He snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know that the new Head uniforms included fluffy bunny slippers. Someone should have told me."

I gave his arm a shove. "Way to keep up, Potter. It isn't my fault you're unobservant. Anyway, why are _you_ out of bed at this hour?"

"Patrolling," he said. "But I decided to wear robes and shoes, unlike some people."

I stopped walking to stare at him. "You patrol?"

He shrugged. "Are you really that surprised to find out that I'm a good Head Boy?"

"That's not what I meant," I said, but he smirked, clearly not buying my guilty tone.

"Fine," he said as we exited the passageway and found ourselves in vacant corridor. "Let's pretend I'm not Head Boy."

"What?" I asked, not entirely sure what he was getting at.

He smiled and we began to walk down the corridor. "Let's just say that I am not Head Boy, so you don't have to hide any misbehavior from me. And let's pretend you are not Head Girl, so you have no reputation to uphold. Then will you tell me the real reason you're out at—" he checked his watch "—twelve-oh-seven in just your jammies?"

"Oh, all right then," I said. "I was so worried about the pantomime that I couldn't sleep. I was trying to find the kitchens."

"Is that all?"

"A glass of warm milk might help me sleep, and the walk in the cold might clear my head. Only now not only do I not know where the kitchens are, I do not know where _we_ are."

I expected him to mull over the problem for a moment, but instead he grinned. "Evans, I'm going to do you a favor, but you have to trust me. Close your eyes."

"What!"

He put on a pleading look. "I said trust me, remember? Just do as I say."

I glared at him for a moment, not liking his Mr. Bossy-pants tone, but eventually closed my eyes. "If you try _anything_ on me Potter, I swear…"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes flying open.

He quickly balled up the large pit of parchment he was holding so I couldn't see it. "I wasn't talking to you!" he said. "Close your eyes!"

He wasn't making any sense, but I figured that the sooner I complied, the sooner he would be finished with his shifty mystery parchment. I begrudgingly closed my eyes once again. I heard parchment uncrinkling and I heard him shift his weight from one foot to the other. "Mischief managed," he said after a moment of silence. "Alright, Evans. You can look now."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. "Any chance you're going to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

"Nope." He smiled. "But I know where we are and which way to get to the kitchens from here. Come on, let's get that glass of milk!"

I sighed. James Potter was a mystery; that was for certain.

We spent about five minutes turning corners and ducking into passageways before we came to a hallway with a several large paintings of fruit.

"Here we are," he said.

I looked around and didn't see any more doors or halls. "Is this another one of those shifty mystery parchment things where you have to know a password or something?"

"Yep."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "What do you have to do?"

"_You_ have to be the one to do it."

"Why?"

"Because the kitchen door is like a unicorn. It likes girls better."

I crossed my arms and huffed, but nodded for him to go on. I was getting really hungry, after all.

"Alright," he said. "Just put your hand on that plum there. Right in the middle."

"Okay." I did as he said.

"Now you have to kiss the person you're with." He looked around the room and gave a start. "Oh! That's me!"

My heart started racing. Was a glass of milk worth this? "Are you serious!" I screeched.

His face was suddenly covered by the most evil smirk I'd ever seen. "Nope."

"You. Complete. _ARSE_ James Potter!" I said, punching him in between words for added effect.

"Ow!" He moaned, but he was laughing. "You really just have to tickle that pear over there."

I stomped over to the pear and tickled it, and sure enough, the portrait popped open to reveal a door. Inside I could see a several house elves running around, and a few waved to us. "That was _not_ funny," I grumbled as we climbed through.

"Sure it was. You should have seen the look on your face! Would you actually have done it?"

"No! Kiss you for a glass of milk?"

He grabbed a roll of bread from a bowl and a jar of peanut butter. "I'm actually very good at it. You might have liked it."

I rolled my eyes. Just then, a house elf scurried up to me and bowed. "Anything for the Miss?" I squeaked to me.

"Umm?" I asked, looking to James.

"Whatever you find, you know what I like." He winked to the elf, and three other elves began to pack cheese and juice and little cakes into a basket.

"Come here often?" I said sarcastically to him.

He grinned. "On occasion. Winnie?"

"Yes master Potter?" squeaked a house elf from beside the counter where it was frosting a cupcake with the letters "JP".

"A glass of warm milk for the lady, if you please?"

"Right away Master Potter. Butterbeer for the Sir?"

"Please."

A few minutes later we were on our way with a basket stuffed with goodies, munching as we went.

"That was fun," I admitted. "I don't go out much at night, besides patrols."

"Yeah, I love those elves. And food. I love that too."

"Not too much, I hope. If you eat like this all the time you won't be able to get your broomstick off the ground."

He wiped some jam off his face. "Not a chance. I have the metabolism of a garbage disposal."

"And you chew almost as loudly as one."

"Har har. The Head Girl's cruel sense of humor is back."

"Says the guy who almost had me _kiss_ him for a glass of milk!"

"What was that?" He asked. We both stopped in our tracks. I had heard the noise too.

"It was coming from that classroom," I said, pointing to a slightly ajar door. "Oh, let's keep going. I don't want another run in with Peeves tonight."

But it wasn't Peeves. We heard a girl giggling.

I snorted. "Snoggers. Awkward. Well, it's our job to bust them."

"_Sirius_!" A female voice sighed from the other side of the door.

James suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Maybe we shouldn't." I gave him a look. He shrugged. "Come on Lily. He's my best mate!"

"So tell him he shouldn't be snogging girls after hours in empty classrooms!" I reached for the door handle. I heard the girly giggle again and froze.

"_James_!" I mouthed, pointing at the door. "_That wasn't Melina!_"

**A/N: (AN means author's note, for those of you who have been wondering. Thought it was pretty obvious, but thought I'd let you know). Bought a sword on Ebay today. They say the sword is mightier than the pen. I know have both and am therefore unbeatable.**

**Drama! Whoooo could Sirius be snogging behind the door, if not his girlfriend? Could Lily be falling for James at last? And how much tequila does it take before LibraryLoser enters a bidding war for a real LOTR replica sword? These questions and more will be answered IN YOUR REVIEWS.  
**


	9. Sirius Family Matters

**A/N: Thank you _2lazy2signin_ (I'm guessing not your real penname, lol) for pointing out that the pen is mightier than the sword and not the other way around. Whoopsie! Oh well, I still have both. Still unbeatable. **

**As far as other things, I noticed that earlier in an author's note that I used the wrong form of you're/your. And I call myself an English Major. Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
**

_Sirius Family Matters... I mean... Serious  
_

Previously in "Merely Players…"

_James suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Maybe we shouldn't." I gave him a look. He shrugged. "Come on Lily. He's my best mate!"_

"_So tell him he shouldn't be snogging girls after hours in empty classrooms!" I reached for the door handle. I heard the girly giggle again and froze._

"_James!" I mouthed, pointing at the door. "That wasn't Melina!" _

"Are you sure?" He whispered. He put his ear up to the crack in the door for a moment. His eyes grew wide. "_Mary_!" he mouthed.

I nodded. We stared at each other for a long minute before simultaneously turning and running for the Gryffindor portrait hole. When we reached the common room, we collapsed onto the big couch with our basket of food.

"I am _not_ ready to deal with this right now!" I gasped. "Melina and Sirius are supposed to look _in love_ on stage tomorrow. If she finds out, it could ruin the entire production!"

"He and Melina have been rocky for ages, though," James conceded.

"Are you defending him? He's being unbelievably selfish! Not to mention _Mary_, who I thought was my _friend_."

"He's not being selfish. He's wanted to ditch Melina for days! He only stayed with her this long to _keep_ the performance from being ruined."

I looked at him in shock. "So you think it's just _okay_ that he's cheating on her?"

He frowned at me. "Of course not. I'm pissed about it. But I can't stop Sirius from being Sirius. I'm just grateful that he has held off dumping Melina for the sake of the pantomime. And you should be too."

We both jumped when the portrait door swung open. It was Sirius, shortly followed by Mary.

"Oh!" said Mary in surprise. "We were just…"

"We know what you were just," I snapped.

"Mate?" James said softly. I noticed that while Mary couldn't look me in the eye, Sirius and James had no problem meeting stares. I wondered again at their friendship. "We need to have a talk, yeah?"

"Sure. Bring those cupcakes. " With that, Sirius headed up the stairs to the boys' dorm, and Mary fled up the stairs to the girls'.

"Unbelievable," I said.

"Lily," James said. "Will you wait for me here?"

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm tired and I think I've had enough Marauder for tonight."

He had barely moved since our stand-off, but suddenly he grabbed my hand. "Please," he begged, looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry. We need to talk. I need you to wait for me."

I looked down at our hands; his large one completely swallowing mine up.

"Please," he said again, before releasing my hand and running swiftly up the stairs.

I had half a mind to ignore him and go up to my dorm, but the other half told me to stay—the half listening to James whisper _please_.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in a whoosh and curled up on the common room couch, falling almost immediately to sleep.

Some time later, Potter woke me by poking me in the shoulder, which I did not appreciate at all. I glanced at the clock and found out that he had been upstairs for nearly two hours.

"What's this about, then, Potter?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I had to rub them because they weren't working well at all and I needed them fully functional to pull off the loathing glare I was saving for Potter. I wanted to glare at his best mate as well, but I had to settle for scowling at Potter's "Quidditch Boys are _Players"_ pajama bottoms he was wearing, which were almost certainly a gag gift from the aforementioned best mate.

Potter plopped himself into the armchair across from me. "I want to tell you about Sirius."

"I know all about Sirius. Haughty. Selfish. Black as he's painted."

James narrowed his eyes. "You don't know anything about him. No one does, but they all think they do. And as much as I feel for you, I won't let anyone talk about him that way."

His serious tone made me sit up abruptly. I heard what he said about _feeling for me_, but my curiosity about that confession had to be stowed away for a later time when I heard the fierce protectiveness in James's voice.

"Will you hear me out?"

I just nodded, too tired to argue; too interested to leave.

"Alright," he said. "You know about Sirius's family. They're…"

"Haughty? Selfish? Black as_ they're_ painted?"

"Sure, I'll give you that one. Anyway, they didn't take it well when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. They swore it was a mistake and petitioned the school board for a re-sort. That's never been done before, but Dippet let them because Orion and Walburga Black can be very… persuasive. We think Sirius's dad threatened the board members."

I couldn't help but jump in. "Dark magic, I bet. Is it true that his parents are with You-Know-Who? And you still trust him to sleep in the same dorm with you?"

"Watch it, Evans. Anyway, Sirius put the Sorting Hat back on his head, right in front of his parents. Sirius was about fed up with his family's values and actually asked the hat to keep him in Gryffindor. Naturally, his parents couldn't hear it, it all happened in his head, but the hat insisted out loud that he was a Gryffindor and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"Naturally, his parents were furious. Sirius started to grow apart from them and closer to us. He really wanted nothing to do with them, their dark magic, or their 'toujours pur.' The last straw came at the end of fifth year. Do you remember…"

His face started to grow pink.

"What's the matter, James?"

"Well, I just remember how mad you were… when we had that run in with Sniv… I mean Snape."

"Oh, right." Memories I _certainly_ didn't want to bring up again rose quickly to the surface. The word _mudblood_ echoed in my ears, and worst of all, it echoed in the voice of someone who had been my best friend at the time.

"I know I was a jerk, but I was furious about what he called you. Sirius was even madder… you see, his little brother has been running around with Snape, and you know as well as I do what that lot is capable of. Later that night, Sirius played a revenge prank on Snape. It could have ended really nasty, so I stopped him before anyone got hurt, but the damage was done. Regulus told his parents that Sirius had chosen a side, once and for all."

"I'm guessing they weren't happy that he picked the _light _side."

It took him a long time to continue, and when he did, he looked a bit pained. "Two nights into the summer there was a knock on my door. My parents had already gone to bed. It was Sirius, and he looked… bad. I don't know what they did to him, and he hasn't ever told me."

"Oh Merlin… did they hurt him?"

James's eyes were locked and I could tell he wasn't going to give me a straight answer, but I could guess well enough from the white in his clenched knuckles when he went on. "He's been living with me ever since. I didn't even have to ask my parents. I think that they figured it out because he only slept on the couch for one night, and by the next night, the guest room had Sirius's name plate on the door."

My jaw dropped. "Sirius has been living with you?"

"Since the summer before sixth year. You wonder why Sirius walks around with his nose in the air? You wonder why he acts like he hates the world and treats people like anything but people? He was born into it. The world hated him. And the people who were supposed to love him above all else threw him out of his home. But he's risked everything for our cause, and he's always been there for me, and for that he's my brother now."

I certainly felt very ashamed for disliking Sirius on principle. "But there is still the issue with Melina…"

James shrugged. "I talked to him about it. He feels bad because he is always trying to do the right thing and he is always doing it the wrong way. It's the Snape debacle all over again… but don't worry. He'll get us through the musical. He'll tell Melina the truth right after. And he won't do it again."

"Do you _promise?_"

"Sirius has never let me down. And letting you down lets me down, so Sirius letting you down would let me down. According to the Transitive Property, that means Sirius won't let you down!"

I scrunched my face. "Is that maths?"

"You're the muggleborn, you tell me." He was smiling at me for real now.

I sighed. "I have to believe you, James. I don't have a choice. I also _have_ to go to bed now. It's nearly four in the morning!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll be sleeping through classes today…"

I pursed my lips. "James, shame on you."

"Your eyes are all mischievously twinkly, so I don't believe you're really mad at me." His smirk started on one side of his face and grew onto the other. I noticed that he had a dimple on the left side. And with the realization that I was studying his smile, I remembered something else….

I yawned and stretched my arms up over my head dramatically. "Well, I'm beat!" I stood up and headed for the door. "I'm off to bed. But James…"

"Yeah?" he said, fighting back a yawn himself.

"First thing in the morning we need to have another Head's meeting."

"Doesn't this count as a Head's meeting? We're the Heads. We met."

I put my hand on my hips theatrically. "But James! We have so much left to discuss!"

He quirked a brow. "Such as?"

I smiled innocently. "Such as the Head Boy explaining to the Head Girl what he meant by 'I _feel_ for you'. Don't hope for a moment that I didn't catch that little confession buried in your lecture."

He looked stunned. White as a sheet. I skipped up the stairs to my dorm gleefully.

**A/N: There we go! The next chapter is called "Showtime!" for those of you who are saying "On with it!" right now. Thanks for all of you who are reviewing. You'll get a shout out at the end, I promise! What's that? You say you want a shout out, too? And a cookie? And a raffle ticket for an imaginary Corvette? Well then, I think you know what you have to do! Review!**


	10. Showtime

**A/N: The pace is about to pick up now. Yaaaay, you say! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming...  
**

_Showtime!_

The morning of the pantomime dawned bright and clear. In fact, it was brighter than usual. I sat up in my bed, puzzled at the unusual brightness.

"Alice? Does it seem extra sunny in here to you? Alice?" Alice didn't answer. I stood up out of bed and trudged over to her bunk, pulling the hangings. Her bed was empty. I looked around the room. All the beds were empty. I looked at the clock.

"Merlin's beard! It's eleven o'clock!" I shouted to no one, since we had already established that the room was empty. I began to scramble to get ready, having already missed Arithmancy and run myself ½ hour late for Muggle Studies. After throwing on my uniform, I hopped down the stairs on one foot, trying to lace up one of my penny loafers at the same time.

"Don't fall. I'm far too tired to run around catching you today, Evans."

That dratted Potter, naturally, would be sitting in the common room to witness my shame.

"That won't be necessary Potter," I gasped, finishing up with my laces and standing upright to look at him. He was sprawled across an arm chair and I saw that he was still wearing his "Quidditch is for_ Players" _pajamas. "Why are you still in those ridiculous pants? Haven't you got classes?"

"Told you I wasn't going. Had a lie-in yourself, I see."

"I overslept," I said, pulling my knotted red waves of hair into a ponytail.

"Are you sure you don't want to skive off today? You've got plenty to do for the pantomime tonight. I'm sure they'll excuse you from classes." He smiled up at me hopefully.

"I can't Potter. You _know_ me, and have you ever known me to miss a class on purpose?"

"Suit yourself," he said laying back in the chair and running a hand through his messier-than-usual sleep hair.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and ran through the portrait hole, once again mystified by James Potter.

"Where have you _been_?" Alice hissed as I slid into the seat beside her in Muggle Studies class.

"Asleep. You didn't think to wake me when you left?"

"I thought you looked tired and could use the extra sleep, what with the pantomime tonight and all. And besides, what I _meant_ was where you have been _lately_— such as in between classes, after rehearsals, and during our free periods. I feel as though I haven't seen you in days!"

"Don't be melodramatic; I saw you at rehearsal yesterday. And I've been working on pantomime things with Potter. It's a lot of work."

She raised an eyebrow towards me. "You mean to say you were working on pantomime things with Potter until _four thirty in the morning_?" she whispered hoarsely.

I shrugged. "Kinda."

"Ladies, quiet down please!" The professor scolded.

Alice gave me a look that said _we will talk about this later_!

And the truth was, I didn't know what I would tell her. I could mention that Potter said he _felt for me_, whatever that meant. I was sure Alice would be able to explain it because she always knew what boys meant about everything.

But what if she asked how _I_ felt? If I didn't know the answer myself, how would I respond?

I sighed and began to listen to the Muggle Studies professor at last, setting aside my emotional dramas for the simpler task of taking notes on telling a toaster from a VCR machine.

I only made it through one class before nerves really started to take me over. The idea of the pantomime _I _directed taking place that very afternoon in front of the whole school had my stomach tied up in knots. I made a decision that I'd never made before.

"I give up, Alice," I said as we walked out of the classroom. "I'm not going to anymore classes. Tell the professors it's pantomime stuff; they'll understand."

"W-o-w," Alice said, stretching the word into three syllables. "Lily Evans the Ditcher."

"It has a ring to it."

"Be honest with me, Lily," Alice said, grabbing my arm to stop me. "What is going on with you and James? Are you ditching to go see him?"

I blinked, putting my nose in the air with indignation. "If he happens to be in the Great Hall setting up for the pantomime as well, then I suppose I will see him, won't I?"

"I'm your best friend."

She was right, she was by best friend. I suddenly felt guilty for shoving Alice away. Of course I should tell her everything that was going on. "Very well, Alice. You know that I've come to befriend Potter through the course of the pantomime prep, and you and I both suspected that he liked me a bit. But last night he admitted to _feeling for me_."

"_Feeling_? What in the name of Merlin does that mean?"

I shrugged. "I _think_ it was him admitting to liking me. Very much. But now that we're friends I don't know how to act around him, you know, to prevent things from becoming awkward!"

Alice was quiet for a minute, chewing on her lip like she does when she's focusing very hard. "Well," she said at last, "It's like I said before. I would say that you behave as normally as possible and see how things play out. You can ask him about it after the pantomime, right before Christmas break, when there is less on the line if things go… badly."

I sighed. "I suppose that's all I _can_ do."

We parted ways at a fork in the hall. I assume she was off to class, and I was off to the Great Hall where the stage was all set up. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and ready to go.

I arrived in the Great Hall to discover a great commotion. It looked as though James had finally gotten around to getting dressed, and he and Remus were in the middle of a heated argument in front of a giant wooden crate that was creaking on its hinges. As I came closer, I discovered a good amount of milky ooze seeping from between the crate's planks.

"What," I said wrinkling my nose, "is _that_?" I pointed to the crate, as if there could be any question which _that_ I was referring to.

"Professor Kettleburn's prop contribution," James answered. "A 'giant white worm, bloated and blind,' according to script."

"I'm telling you that's an _ashwinder_ worm. It's a very dangerous thing to have inside a school!" Remus said with wide, panicked eyes.

James rolled his eyes. "Ashwinders don't grow over ten centimeters long, Remus, and this thing is over three _meters!"_

"It could be an engorgement charm," Remus offered.

I shook my head. "An engorgement charm on a living creature, with that much significant growth would be highly unstable, Remus. A professor would know better."

That seemed to appease Remus a bit, but he was still unsure. "When ashwinders explode, they scorch anything around them. If this is an ashwinder _thirty times_ its natural size with an unstable charm on it…"

"It will be _okay_," James said. "Anyway, Ketteburn said he fed it a sleeping draught. It shouldn't wake up for a day, at least, whatever it is."

I frowned. "In any case, there's nothing we can do about it now. The show starts in two hours."

"Right," said James. "Remus, help me levitate this thing into place. We'll release it right before the show."

Remus nodded his head grimly. "I sure hope that sleeping draught works properly."

An hour and a half later, James and I were sitting backstage alone, waiting for everyone to get in costume and meet us. I was holding a mop, having just cleaned up after the oozing worm for the third time.

"You know, you could have used _scourgify_, or even a vanishing charm on that ooze," he said.

I rubbed my shoulders, which ached from the mopping. "I guess I didn't even think of that. My mind is sort of overrun right now."

He smirked. "You can't have stage fright if you aren't even going on stage," he said, waving me closer to him. "Let me rub those."

I complied immediately. There was nothing I needed more at that moment than a shoulder rub, that was for certain. However, the necessity didn't prevent me from blushing a bit as his big hands went to work kneading the tension out of my shoulders.

"Is that better?" He asked a moment later.

"Mmmmm," was all I could say.

"I just want to make things easier for you, if I can," he said as he finished up his massage. "You've been working so hard and I know my friends and I haven't been on the right track the entire time."

I turned around quickly to face him. "On the contrary, Potter. I couldn't have done this without any of you."

He smiled at me brilliantly. "I'm glad the whole Sirius-Melina-Mary thing didn't ruin tonight. We just need to make it a couple more hours and this whole thing will be done. I think I'll throw you a party."

With his hands at his sides and off my shoulders it became much easier to think. He continued talking about a cast party and Christmas holidays and other things, but I didn't hear a word of it. I was too distracted by sudden realization that it wasn't just James's upper arms that were nice, although that was truer now in his back-stage black t-shirt than ever before.

When he talked to me like a friend, his eyes lit up, and I was coming to find that attractive too.

And he had been nothing but selfless and attentive since this whole pantomime business started. Also attractive.

And his hair had this adorable swooshy cowlick in the back that I kinda wanted to pat down—

"Alright everyone, it's Showtime!" Alice's loud exclamation snapped me out of my reverie as she burst backstage in full medieval garb. "Lily, what are you doing?"

I realized that James had stopped talking and was regarding me with a funny expression, which was probably due to the fact that I was reaching out to smooth his hair and had frozen in that position upon Alice's entrance.

"Ummm," I said, dropping my arm to my side. "He had something in his hair," I finished lamely.

"Like a bug?" squeaked James, reaching up frantically to swipe at his hair.

"Very manly, James," said Alice, rolling her eyes. "Come on guys, we have a full house!"

She bounced off towards the curtain to peer out at the crowd.

I turned back to James, who met my gaze with curiosity.

"James, I have to talk to you—"

"Time to dim the lights! Everyone is seated!" Mary announced, entering with Sirius hot on her heels. Melina followed right behind Sirius, clutching at his hand.

"Can it wait for the party?" James asked me, apology evident on his face. "That is my cue, apparently."

_I like you. I like you. Just say it._ "Sure," I answered. "It can wait until after."

He grinned at me and lifted his wand. The lights dimmed.

It was showtime.

**A/N: Drumroll please. Here we go! Oh, also, review.**


	11. Break a Leg

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next is coming soon!**

_Break a Leg_

Professor Beery walked out onto the stage under a spotlight. "Thank you all for coming out tonight for Hogwart's first ever Yuletide Pantomime, planned by myself and directed by our very own Miss Lily Evans!" I could hear some scattered applause from out in the audience and my stomach turned over.

"It's gonna be fine…" James whispered from beside me.

"Famous last words," I replied.

"Without further ado," the Professor continued, "I present The Fountain of Fair Fortune!" The audience clapped as professor Beery waddled backstage and clapped me on the back. "Stage looks lovely, Evans. Break a leg!"

"What?" cried James indignantly.

I rolled my eyes. "It means 'good luck,' Potter."

"Oh. Of course it does."

I turned to the crowd of actors behind me, who had all arrived in costume in the last few minutes before the performance.

"Everyone ready?"

"Bring it on," Sirius said, among various noises of assent from the others.

"Alright, places!"

James and I waved our wands and the curtain opened with the introductory soundtrack, soon joined by the voices of the cast.

"_Come on, all you broken hearts, come on one and all_

_There is mending for your maladies beyond the garden's wall!"_

"So far, so good!" I breathed.

James and I listened and watched from backstage, hoping that everything would continue to run smoothly. The very first unexpected event took place only a few minutes into the show. His eyes lit up during the three witches' dance number that he had come up with and he grabbed my hand without seeming to think about it.

I stared down at our interlocked hands. "James?"

"Shhh!" he grinned. "Sirius's entrance is coming up!" He laughed as his best friend stumbled onto the stage and the audience laughed and wolf-whistled. "This is great… the audience loves him!"

"James, you're holding my hand."

He looked down as though attempting to verify the information. "Well, what d'you know about that," he said, blushing and letting go. "Sorry, Evans."

"It's okay, James."

"No, I totally didn't even know I'd done it."

"It's _okay_, James. As in I don't mind. You can hold my hand… if you want… and I won't be upset."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"Might you even… _like_ that I'm holding your hand?" He asked, taking my hand back in his. Although he was attempting to sound like his usual arrogant, teasing self, I could hear a ringing note of such desperate hopefulness in his voice that I was suddenly quite nervous.

"Per…perhaps," I breathed. I looked up to meet his eye for a moment, and suddenly he was kissing me, his hands on my waist, then in my hair, and I was kissing him back, shuddering as I finally ran my hands over those perfect arms, then tangling my fingers in that mess of black hair atop his head.

After a few perfect moments, we broke apart, breathing heavily, grinning like maniacs. The whole world was glowing.

"Wow," I said.

He didn't look like he could say anything at all; but instead gaped at me like I was the sunshine and he'd been in the dark all his life.

_**Boom!**_

"What was that?" I asked.

"I dunno," he replied. "A kiss?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but with admittedly better humor than usual. "No, I know what _that_ was."

_**Boooom!**_

The whole stage shook. Our eyes widened and we both turned to look at the stage at once. "Is that… thunder?" I wondered.

"Worse," groaned James. And just then, the acrid smell of smoke reached our noses.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but you know how I love cliffies! The next is coming really soon anyway ;) And I need time for this long note here:**

**Before we continue, I wanted to address a few things from reviews… the first one being YOU GUYS ROCK. I have never gotten so many reviews on a story so quickly! It makes my day everytime I sign in and see them all! So keep it up!**

**The second is something that a few of you have pointed out to me, which is great because I always like to make my stories as canon as possible. Yes, Dumbledore was headmaster when Lily and James were at Hogwarts, but Dippet was Headmaster and Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor when the Fountain of Fair Fortune was performed at Hogwarts (according to the Beedle book). I had to choose the option that was the least damaging to the story line in order to make this fiction work, so I picked the one where Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor and not Headmaster because it works the best with **_**this**_** story. **

**Also, the reason that Lily is taking it so seriously that James is, to use his words, **_**"feeling for her,"**_** is because this is the first time his liking of her seems serious and not just James being James and having fun. If that isn't serious enough for you, my response is that I don't agree that James and Lily just suddenly fall in love. That is why there is no "Oh James I hate you," "Oh Lily I loooove you," "Oh well I love you too" happening in my story. One of them admitting to having feelings for the other may be all you get, so deal with it ;) **

**Also, I have disabled anonymous reviews because I can't reply to them. Whenever I get a negative review (or one I really like or just makes me smile), I like to reply and address the issue because that's how stories improve. Incidentally, the only negative reviews that have come in so far have been anonymous, which is why this author's note is so long! I would much rather reply to you individually than break up my chapters with lengthy and annoying notes!**


	12. All's Well that Ends Well

**A/N: I'm Alive! Married! A College graduate! And now you know where I've been for the last year. Sorry :) But here is a chapter. The FINAL chapter. And so the story is finished. Enjoy.**

**Also, my next story will be a next gen fic, which is something I never ever do, but want to now. Of course I'm not done with the Marauders, just taking a break! Subscribe to be alerted to that. Here is your synopsis: Marauders, the next generation. Rose Weasley inherits the brains of her mother and the mischief of her father, James Potter inherits a cloak and a map, and Scorpius Malfoy inherits the legacy of one Sirius Black, ousted from his family for being a bit too Gryffindor. James takes his grandfather's example and befriends the should-have-been Slytherin, creating the new Marauders. The two friends need to use every resource they have when Rose falls into a sticky situation, and a new dark power rises in the world of magic. It will of course be a romantic comedy- that's all I do!  
**

**And now, the Finale of Merely Players. thanks for sticking with it!  
**

* * *

**All's Well that Ends Well  
**

"D'you suppose we should go see what's burning?" James asked, still looking a little dumbstruck. "Or… we could ignore it and I could kiss you again."

"James!" I tried to sound indignant, although I am ashamed to admit the offer tempted me for a moment. I grabbed his hand and began running towards the curtain, on the other side of which I could hear a loud commotion. People had started to scream in the audience, and the thunder sound rumbled again. "It sounds like someone is dueling!" I gasped.

Sure enough, James pulled back the curtain to reveal an all-too-familiar sight: two witches fighting over Sirius Black.

"You absolute _slag_, Mary Macdonald! I can't believe you kissed my boyfriend!" I knew from singing lessons that Melina could screech, but she was really reaching a new level of nails-on-a-chalkboard. She slashed her wand towards Mary, sending a jet of orange light in her direction.

"Oh, get over it!" Mary countered, producing a shield charm in the nick of time, and returning Melina's spell with equal ferocity. "He's only with you for the pantomime, anyway!"

James and I watched as the original hex bounced off the shield and towards the background scenery, igniting a garden hedge. Remus glanced at the new fire in panic, as he and the props crew were already attempting to douse a burning rosebush upstage. I whipped out my wand and headed for the fire. "James, DO something! _Aguamenti_!"

James ran over to Sirius, who was watching the argument with amusement. "Mate, now would be a good time to intervene. Considering this is your fault."

Sirius shrugged. "I thought Mary would handle it better, but she got really jealous when I had to kiss Melina, and she spilled everything. Kinda shouted, actually. So I ended things with Melina."

"Do you really think this was the time?"

"Look, I didn't want to do this stupid play anyway!" At that point, both boys had to duck a purple shockwave jinx, which Mary produced and I determined to be the source of the thunder sound.

I knew at that point the play couldn't be saved, as the audience was torn between running away and listening to the girls argue. But at the very least we could stop them from shattering a window. "Boys, please!" I shouted. Sirius and James nodded and ran to pull apart the girls. James reached Mary and grabbed her arm just as she swung it down towards Melina with a nasty _Reducto_ charm. The spell was redirected and hit the disillusioned crate containing the white worm.

The crate shattered, revealing the worm. Everyone, even the dueling girls froze and watched in horror, as it began to smoke.

"Oh no!" Gasped Professor Kettleburn from off stage. "It's… waking up!"

"Professor Kettleburn?" a slightly singed and soggy Remus asked. "Exactly what sort of worm is _it_, may I ask?" He and the professor met eyes for a moment, and Remus's fears were confirmed. "I hate being right. It's an Ashwinder!"

Almost everyone stared at him blankly, but I understood. "Does no one pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures class? Everyone run, it's gonna blow!"

Of course, no one made it three feet before the worm exploded in a cloud of hot ash, sending everyone on stage flying into the audience.

Chaos ensued. People ran coughing and choking towards the hospital wing. Melina landed on top of her rival, and the two girls commenced dueling with such rage that no one in the immediate vicinity was safe. Professor Beery attempted to intervene and ended up having his head engorged to the size of a watermelon. Unsure of what to do, I looked dejectedly at the set of my disastrously failed project.

I noticed something on the stage and proceeded cautiously toward it, curiosity having gotten the best of me. I was met at the front of it by the Marauders and Alice, who were picking themselves up and dusting themselves off.

"_What_," I said, pointing with disgust, "Are _those?_" Laying at the base of Dumbledore's moving hill was a pile of slimy white balls.

"Dunno," said Sirius. "They fell out of the worm in the second act."

"We thought they were eggs," added Alice.

Remus paled. "Ashwinder eggs explode. It's a defense mechanism. If those are what we think they are…"

"It will be like the worm?" I asked quietly.

"Worse."

"Lovely."

We stood for a beat, and then I felt James take my hand, and the six of us made a dash for the door. I heard a roar behind us as the eggs ignited the floorboards and flames reached for the ceiling. Professor Dippet and the staff, who had previously been occupied with evacuating the Great Hall, whipped out their wands and ran for the stage.

"Wait!" I said. "This is entirely my fault. Maybe we should go help!" I turned to run back.

I barely had time to register James yelling "_No_!" and the Charms professor throwing up a hasty shield charm over the staff as several of the flaming eggs rolled off the stage and fell at my feet. There was a bang so loud that it silenced the room, and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears as I was thrown across the room.

* * *

A minute or a day or a few hours or something later (I really couldn't tell) I woke up. I stared at the ceiling above me (white, well-lit), and assumed it must have been the hospital wing. Hmmm.

And then I remembered being flung into a wall and the lights going out. That would certainly explain my headache and muscle pains.

"Oh Hallelujah, she's awake!" rang the familiar voice of Sirius Black.

"Yes, now maybe James will shut up about her." I believe that sarcastic voice was Remus Lupin.

"Lily!" shouted James, truly concerned and not at all sarcastic.

"Settle down, I'm fine," I rasped. "Gosh, I sound awful. Well boys… what's the damage?"

The boys exchanged nervous looks. "It wasn't _so_ bad…" Remus offered gently. "And it certainly wasn't your fault—"

"Professor Kettleburn lost an arm," piped in Pettigrew.

"Subtle as a blunt ax, this one," muttered Sirius.

My jaw dropped. "Lost… his arm?"

Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't his wand arm. And anyway, it was his own fault. He was trying to save one of those wretched eggs and his sleeve caught fire."

"They sent him to Saint Mungo's with the worst of them. Most people just ended up in here," James said. I noticed that he was in the bed next to mine, and the other three Marauders were setting on the edge of it. Every bed in the hospital wing seemed to be completely full.

I'm sure Peter was trying to be comforting when he said, "It isn't everyone. At least, I think a couple people were fine. Remus, Sirius and I checked out hours ago; we're just visiting."

"Oh my gosh, I blew up the school." I clapped my hands over my eyes and fell back on the bed.

"Not really," said Remus. "There was very little structural damage. The stage burnt down, but it was mostly smoke and charring. I'm sure it can be repaired."

"The smell, however…" Sirius began, but Remus elbowed him, and he changed courses. "Anyway, Dippet put a blanket ban on pantomimes being performed ever again. So we won't be getting roped into…" Remus elbowed him again, and he fell silent.

I suddenly noticed who was missing from the group and my voice rose in panic. "Where's Alice?"

Peter snickered. All boys pointed in unison to the bed across the aisle, where my very best friend was wrapped in a snogging session with none other than Frank Longbottom.

"Oh, lovely. I can see she's very concerned about me," I pouted.

Sirius shrugged. "She waited until Madam P said you were going to be fine before she dragged him on top of her. I think the poor girl deserves a bit of fun. She got hit by one of Melina's tickling charms and laughed until she fainted. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's alright. You tried to help."

"What can I say, birds are crazy. At least you got yourself a boyfriend out of the deal."

Remus, Peter, and Sirius snorted almost simultaneously.

"Oh, knock it off," said James, turning pink in the ears.

I cocked my head in confusion. "What are they on about, James?"

He turned redder, starting in his neck and working his way up to his hairline.

Sirius smirked. "Loverboy here got knocked in the head or confunded or something. He's under the impression that he kissed you and you didn't hit him."

I blushed and glanced at James, who was suddenly very preoccupied with his fingernails and wouldn't look up.

"Oh," I said. "Well, it isn't true. I haven't got a boyfriend."

James's hands shook, almost imperceptibly, and he glanced up for a brief second. I caught the look in his eyes. Crushed. My heart sank.

Peter elbowed Remus. "I _told_ you he made it up," he whispered.

Remus shoved him. "I only said it wasn't _implausible_."

"I didn't say he didn't kiss me, though," I said simply. "Only that I haven't got a boyfriend."

James met my eyes. He had that desperate, burning, hopeful look back. I smiled.

"Only because James hasn't asked me."

There was a long paused of incredulous silence from the bed beside me. Then James said, in a hushed tone, "Would you guys gimme a minute alone with Miss Evans?"

"Absolutely not," Sirius replied. "We are not missing this."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lily, I'm sorry about these lugs, and I'm sorry we're in the hospital and a million people are watching, and this isn't at all how I'd planned, if I could have ever imagined this moment actually happening, but would—"

"Yes, James. I would like to be your girlfriend."

He let out a whoop and shoved back his covers, revealing his "Quidditch Boys are Players" pj bottoms and a large bandage on his side, which I barely had time to register before he was pulling me up and kissing me and despite the complaints from my muscles I enjoyed every second of being in his swoon-worthy arms. If I were the type to swoon. Which I most certainly am not.

There was a cacophony behind us, including Remus's remark of "I _told_ you!" Alice screaming "What the in the name of Merlin's pointy hat…" and Madam Pomphrey finally making an appearance to insist that we return to our separate beds immediately " for the sake of propriety!"

When things had calmed down, Sirius said "She's just got a concussion, James. She'll be back to normal tomorrow."

James's forehead wrinkled with concern, so I reached over and took his hand.

"I liked you before I hit my head," I whispered.

He sighed with relief. "Good. At least you won't have to deal with me asking you out every day anymore."

"I might actually miss that."

"I'll just have to find a new way to pester you, so things will feel normal." He was quiet for a moment. "Lily? Will you marry me?"

"I'd rather marry the giant squid."

_From this day to the ending of the world,_  
_But we in it shall be remembered-_  
_We few, we happy few. -Shakespeare _


End file.
